The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0008’.
‘VEAZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has white flowers, a compact and well branched habit, good floriferousness, dissected leaves and a creeping and trailing growth.
‘VEAZ0008’ originated from an open pollinated hybridization made in August 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘E1086-2’ with white flowers, less floriferousness and more vigorous growth.
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0008’ was an unknown plant. The resultant seed was sown in January 2007.
‘VEAZ0008’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in May 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.